Can We Keep Him?
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: On their way home from school one day, the kids find a stray dog on the side of the road and decide to take him back to the farm. They decide to hide him in the barn and take care of him, hoping that their parents don't find out. What happens when they do find out?


**Author Note: I seem to have to much free time today and I keep writing more and more of these one-shots for this series. Sorry guys, but I can't help that I've fallen in love with this series and I've had so many ideas coming into my mind for it. This was is probably the longest one so far. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I've been meaning to say this one the other ones, I will taking request! If there's anything you guys would like to see happen in the series, please feel free to send me a PM or review it! I will do my best to check them and try to write them.**

* * *

 _Can We Keep Him?_

 _Summary: On their way home from school one day, the kids find a stray dog on the side of the road and decide to take him back to the farm. They decide to hide him in the barn and take care of him, hoping that their parents don't find out. What happens when they do find out?_

* * *

"Can't you just run us home?" Cooper asked from where he was hanging onto Pietro's back, who agreed to give him a piggyback ride on the way home.

Although the kids all went to separate schools, Laura asked if Pietro and Wanda wouldn't mind picking the younger ones up from school everyday when they were heading home. Of course the twins agreed to do so. It was the least they could do since the Bartons were basically raising them as well.

"Because Clint told us to only use our powers when they were needed." Wanda answered, knowing that her brother wouldn't give a straight forward answer.

"Why don't you call daddy 'dad'?" Lila asked.

"Because he's your dad, not ours, kiddo." Pietro replied. "He just gave us a place to stay, because he knows we don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh." The eight year old said, nodding.

They continued their journey, laughing and talking about things that happened during their day at school. Cooper complained that his teacher's gave him to much homework, Lila told them about how she became friends with the new kid at her school, Pietro also complained about the homework he was given, and Wanda said she was enjoying her new art class.

Their laughter was cut short by the sound of whimpering coming from the other side of the road. It caused them to stop dead in their tracks and look at one another.

"What was that?" Wanda asked, glancing at her brother.

"It sounded like a dog." He replied.

"Over there!" Cooper shouted, pointing toward a dog that was lying in the grass on the other side of the road. "He looks hurt!"

"Let's go check on him, squirt." Pietro said, glancing in both directions before jogging to the other side of the road. Once he got there, he let Cooper climbe off of his back as they bent down beside of the dog.

Wanda and Lila jogged across to catch up with their brothers. When they got there, they saw the dog was a Board Collie with dirty and tangled fur, that had grass and dirt stuck to him. He was licking his paw, whimpering.

"Hey, buddy, we're not gonna hurt you." Pietro told him, reaching forward slowly so that he could take a look at the dog's paw. The dog lied there and watched as the speedster gently picked his paw up and looked at it.

"What's wrong with him?" Cooper asked.

"It looks like he stepped on a piece of glass or something." Pietro replied. "We need to get him back to the house."

"What if mom and dad won't let us keep him?" Lila asked.

"We can take him to the barn!" Cooper suggested. "We can hide him in there until he's better."

Wanda nodded. "That sounds fine to me. Pietro pick him up, we should get him to the house quickly." She agreed, before looking at her brother.

"Alright." The speedster nodded, before he gently lifted the dog into his arms. "We're gonna take care of you buddy."

* * *

A few minutes later, the kids had gotten the Board Collie to the barn. Lila had ran into the house, making sure not to be spotted by her parents, to grab a blanket to put the dog on. She had returned a moment later and they placed the blanket in the back of the barn, hoping that Laura and Clint wouldn't be able to find it.

Pietro had gently placed the dog on the blanket. "Where do Laura keep the first aid kit?" He asked, glancing at the other three behind him.

"Under the kitchen counter." Cooper replied.

"Thanks, squirt." The speedster smiled, ruffling the kid's hair before speeding off to grab the first aid kit. He was back before they had a chance to blink. "You guys want to give me a hand with fixing up his paw?"

The other's nodded, giving Pietro a hand as they got the piece of glass out of the poor dog's paw and wrapped it in a bandage. Once the glass was removed, the dog's mode had lifted and he was happily wagging his tail and licked a wet stripe up the side of Pietro's face.

They laughed when the dog did that, as Pietro reached toward and ran his hand through the dog's tangled fur.

"Poor thing really need's a bath." He commented.

"Let his paw heal and we'll work on giving him one." Wanda told him. "In the mean time, what do we do?"

"We should name him!" Lila said.

"What should we name him?" Wanda asked her.

Pietro and Cooper shared a look as if they were both thinking the same thing. "Scout!" They both suddenly shouted, causing the girls to jump back in surprise. As soon as they said it, the dog seemed to agree with him and barked happily at the sound of the name.

"Scout?" The witch asked, arching a brow at her brother.

"Why not?" He asked. "He seems to love the name." He pointed toward the dog, who was wagging his tail.

"I like the name." Lila agreed.

"Scout it is then." Cooper said.

"Come on, we should head inside before Laura and Clint start wondering where we are." Wanda said. "We also need to get something for Scout to eat and drink and put up the kit."

* * *

They had managed to keep the dog a secret for the next couple of days, which was a surprise considering how much he would bark whenever they would go out and check on him. Scout's secret didn't last much longer than that because of the sound of excessive barking and shouting coming from the barn.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Wanda and Lila were inside the house with Clint and Laura talking about stuff while the boys were out in the barn giving Scout a bath. It had gone so much better when they had talked about it. The dog needed a bath very badly, because he was beginning to smell and everything, but they hadn't planned for him to bark so much or for the boys to be shouting so much.

"What is that?" Laura asked, as she heard the noise coming from outside.

"It sounds like the boys and a dog." Clint answered, before walking toward the back door. "I'm gonna go find out."

"I'll come with you." Laura said, as they walked out of the backdoor and made their way to the barn.

The girls shared a look, before darting out the door as well. They were hopping to get to the barn first and warn the boys, but they were too late. Scout had run out of the barn, soaking wet and had nearly tackled Clint to the ground.

"Scout!" The boys came running out of the barn, but stopped head in their tracks when they saw the dog was in front of Clint and Laura. Pietro and Cooper were both drenched in water just as Scout was.

They both started to slowly back their way back into the barn, when Laura shouted at them. "Boys, get over here!" She called to them.

Taking one look at each other, they both walked over toward them. "We can explain." Pietro said.

"Go ahead." Clint said, crossing his arms.

Scout had backed away from Clint and walked back over to where the four kids were standing, sitting on the ground beside of Cooper.

"We were coming home from school the other day when we found him on the side of the road hurt. Honestly, we couldn't just leave him there, so we decided to bring him back here and take care of him." Wanda answered.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Laura asked.

"We thought you would make us get rid of him." Cooper answered.

"Can we please keep him?" Lila begged.

"Did you check to see if he had a home?" Clint asked.

"He didn't have any tags when we found him." Pietro answered.

Laura looked at her husband for a moment, before looking back at the kids. "As long as you four take care of him, I don't see why you can't keep him." She replied. "Right Clint?"

Letting out a sigh, the man nodded his head. He knew it was a good idea to agree with his wife, because arguing with her on this would be bad. "Of course. Just take of him and you can keep him."

"Yay!" The younger kids shouted, before hugging the wet dog.

The twins looked at one another and laughed, before glancing down at the kids and the dog. They bent down as well, joining in on loving on the Boarder Collie.

"And our family just keeps growing." Laura commented, smiling at her four kids and the dog. Before letting her gaze drop to the baby that she was holding her arms at the moment.

"Five kids and a dog." Clint said. "Good thing we have a big house."


End file.
